I Want Them All!
by HinatasHelper
Summary: Ema's suddenly thrown into a house with a bunch of hot guys and the rest of their hot siblings as well. They're supposed to be family but they all want her and they all want her to decide only problem is she decided she wants them all! Why have one when you can have them all? This family is about to get interesting! HAREM FIC (DONT LIKE DONT READ) LEMONS/LIMES
1. Chapter 1

Ok guys I watched this anime about two months ago and fell in love with all the males so guess what? HAREM FIC! Don't like it don't read I write A LOT of lemony goodness and since I have so many males to choose from this will be even better (evil smiley face) Personally I hated Ema's choice so in this fic she wont be making one lol. Anyway guys I've seen and read a few of the M rated stuff for this anime and was sadly disappointed so I chose to write one of my own and I hope you like it! I'll be keeping a lot of the original story line the same but I'll be changing a lot as well to fit my pervy tendancies and make it more interesting instead of the cat and mouse game she did the entire series. So without further ado I hope you all like it and please leave reviews so I know what you think. Updates will occur weekly because the chapters wont be super long! Enjoy!

* * *

Ema was so nervous be living in a house with 13 other males but her dad assured her that everything would be fine and she'd warm up to them soon enough. He also said that they were all a little unique and that it may take her a minute to get used to them but he thought that this would be good for her since she was so used to being alone all the time he wanted her to see what it was like to grow up with a family. She could tell that he felt guilty for not being around as much as he'd have liked as she grew up but she knew he was around as often was possible and loved him all the same.

"Chii! Are you ready?" Juli asked from his place on her shoulder breaking her out of her thoughts

"As ready as I'll ever be Juli" She smiled down at her lifetime friend

Adjusting her outfit she couldn't help but to wonder if she was dressed a little inappropriately for a first encounter with 13 males she'd be living with. Would she give off a 'slut' vibe? She couldn't help it if they frowned on her clothing options but she really hoped that they wouldn't judge her just off of her appearance. Looking down at her outfit she couldn't help but feel self-conscious the more she thought about it. She wore a lime green frilly mid-thigh skirt, knee-high black socks, white flats, a black tank top that really didn't hide her ample c-cups and a small cropped white denim jacket over top of the shirt, a large white purse slung over shoulder.

"Maybe I should have worn something more conservative, ne Juli?" she asked with a sigh

"You look good Chii. Dot worry I'll protect you" Juli nodded happily

"Here goes!"

Walking into the house she realized that outside the movers were driving away and that there were two guys standing outside seemingly waiting for her. Turning in her direction she hurried her walk until she was directly in front of them.

"Konichiwa! I'm Ema" She smiled happily at the duo

"Konichiwa. I'm Masaomi the eldest son and this here is Wataru the youngest" The tall light purple haired male spoke with a smile his similarly colored eyes shining

"Konichiwa oni-chan!" Wataru the adorable pale pink haired preteen smiled

With a smile Ema couldn't help but feel welcomed at how warmly they greeted her.

"I've had your luggage carried inside for you. Come…everyone's anxiously waiting to meet you" Masaomi smiled leading her inside

Once inside the house Ema looked around in awe of the spaciousness of it all. No wonder 13 guys could live here comfortably there was so much leg room. Suddenly she felt another presence behind her. Turning she spotted a pair of boys who looked oddly similar smiling at her.

"Hello! I'm Ema" She smiled

Without warning the silver-haired boy with dark purple eyes swept her up into his arms thoroughly surprising her and boy did he smell amazing! Standing there completely stiff due to just being startled at the sudden display of affection Ema couldn't help but widen her eyes and look at the other two attractive males who were standing in the room.

"It's nice to meet you" His deep smooth voice whispered into her ear

Suddenly he was knocked off of her by his brother with a shockingly hard blow to the head and Ema's eyes widened even further as she stared at the brothers. Looking up at the fuchsia haired boy who knocked the other off of her he offered her a genuine smile as he introduced himself.

"Sorry about Tsubaki" he gestured to the silver-haired boy getting to his feet "I'm Azusa please take care of me"

These boys may have been brothers but they looked strangely similar to each other she noted absentmindedly. As if hearing her thoughts Tsubaki grumbled about the painful hit before looping his arm around Azusa's neck so that their faces were side by side and asking that very question.

"Don't we look similiar?" He smirked playfully "We're identical twins" Azusa smiled

Suddenly it made sense and Ema smiled at the twins playful affection nodding that she understood. Admonishing the twins on their rambunctious behavior a golden-haired male with wire framed glasses and silver blue eyes walked in pushing a tray and introducing himself as Ukyo the lawyer. Juli growled and hissed at him before Tsubaki chuckled and crushed Ema to his hard chest again.

"What you doing in the house Tsuba-nii!?" A familiar voice bellowed from above

Looking up Ema recognized the fiery red hair of the boy glaring down at the mischievous twin currently crushing her to him before blanching as he realized the girl he was growling at Tsubaki about bringing home was her. Flying down the steps he faltered to words as he pointed at her. Bickering back and forth at each other Ema couldn't help but look over the sexy specimens now surrounding her as they teased each other about none other than her. How could a girl get so lucky as to live in a house with such fine men? Kami loved her dearly oh he just had to for this wonderful blessing!

"I wont accept it" the red hed growled glaring at her before walking off but Trsubaki wouldn't have it as he pestered him for answers

Well that one hurt. Ema frowned a little hurt that he just rejected her like that as if she even had a choice in the matter. It wasn't her fault their parents were doing the nasty! Why'd he have to take it out on her? So what if they were classmates! After placating to Juli that she was fine she heard footsteps descending the stairs. Dear God how many sexy men lived here! Another golden-haired male walked down the stairs in ceremonial prayer robes with chestnut colored eyes.

"We finally meet Imouto-chan...I'm Kaname" He whispered seductively kissing her hand earning a yell of outrage from the red-head "You can always come to Otouto"

* * *

All of the siblings joined up in the living room and sat down on the large plush red l-shaped couch around Ema as she fidgeted with her clothes nervously. Maybe she really shouldn't have worn a skirt for her first meeting around so many sexy males.

"Is it too cold for you?" Masaomi asked concerned  
"No I'm fine" Ema smiled back softly  
"It's quite the opposite since so many people are in here ne Imouto-chan?" Kaname whispered leaning into her ear lowly giving her goosebumps  
"I'm glad that I have a big sister now Imouto-chan come play with me!" Wataru bellowed excitedly tugging on her arm

Pulling the pouting boy against him to calm him down Masaomi told him they'd have plenty of time for that later while Kaname informed her that there were two brothers at work and two who didn't live with them before flicking on the television. The singer Asakura apparently was their younger brother and just seeing his face caused a stir of random conversations about the boy to start between the other brothers. They had a famous brother! Kami! What did her father get her into with this eclectic lot!? Looking around the room Ema couldn't help but smile in wonder and think that she finally got the large kind of family that the had always dreamed of. Catching Subaru's eye he suddenly turned to look back at the screen as she caught his gaze. He was smoking hot too with that dark grey hair and eyes to match but what was his deal? Kaname caught her eye and sent her a wink. Were all monks this hentai? Ema swore that was just in anime but apparently not. Couldn't deny she kind of liked it though. I mean he was hot for crying out loud! Fighting the blush rising in her cheeks she took to looking down at her lap.

Suddenly her vision started to swim in front of her, becoming hazy as she tried to focus. What the hell was going on? Masaomi the doctor of the bunch could see her eyes closing asking her if she was alright. Her eyes fluttering open she assured him that she was alright before suddenly falling forward. It was only by instinct to throw her hand in front of her to stop the crash that her forehead didn't collide with the table. She really didn't feel so good. Faintly she could hear all of her brothers calling out her name but it sounded as if she had her head dunked underwater. She could barely feel the cool hand pressing against her forehead before she was out like a light falling into the arms of whoever happened to be touching her forehead, catching her firmly around the waist.

* * *

**Hope you all like it so far as I've said I'll be changing a lot of things but I'll also be keeping a lot of things from the original anime. This is gonna get hot and steamy and I hope not to disappoint. Read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok Chapter 2 is up and this is where the story really kicks off and where you'll see some serious changes in the story popping up so I hope you enjoy!

**WARNING: Lemony Scene!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters but I may add one or two of my own**

Read & Review!

* * *

Blinking blearily Ema looked around and realized just why she was so warm and her body felt so heavy. Someone had carried her to her new bedroom and tucked her in after she had so embarrassingly fainted in front of her new family of brothers like a stupid and weak girl. She couldn't be more upset with herself at showing such a stupid weakness in front of her brothers, she wanted to be worthy of being in this family not have them looking down on her. When her vision cleared she realized that Ukyo, Masaomi and Kaname were all sitting around in various parts of the room checking on her with worried looks on their faces.

"I'm sorry for worrying you. I'm fine nowShe softly reassured the three older brothers hovering around her. GomenShe whispered softly

"No apologies needed Imouto-chan. I am a pediatrician after all so you can tell me if you need anythingMasaomi smiled genuinely at her

"Thank you anyway but I feel perfectly fine now thanks to you all

Listening to Juli reassure her that she would undoubtedly be tired due to moving her entire home by herself and not sleeping at all that night she didn't feel so bad when she realized just how much she neglected her body's needs. Suddenly another rather attractive male poked his head in the door much to Kaname's surprise and Ema couldn't help but to take in his rather attractive soft features. He had mid shoulder blade length silvery pink hair that was styled to perfection. Kaname introduced him as Louis the eight son of the family. Feeling bad that she was in bed with the clothes she wore from earlier Ema apologized for her appearance as he kneeled beside her bed and reassured her that it was perfectly alright and that nothing was her fault as she had did all the moving preparations alone. Taking her appearance in his eyes lingered on her long chestnut colored hair and he smiled happily asking softly if she'd allow him to do it sometimes.

"Eh?

"Louis is a hairdresser and a well accomplished one. People request his services all over" Ukyo explained with a smile

"Ah" Ema nodded beaming back at Louis

Masaomi assessed her physical state and after her reassurance she gave him a small smile so that he could feel comfortable with his perfect care of her. She was so grateful that all these sexy males fawned over her and couldn't help but to secretly assess each of them every moment she could. After a quick discussion about what to have for dinner the bolder siblings instructed her on where she could take a bath in the rather large building with Kaname leaving her with a rather sexy goodnight as he closed her door. Ema was in awe at the goodnight farewell. It had been so long since someone had said that to her she couldn't help the warmth that spread through her body at feeling part of a family. After a long talk with Juli she settled back into bed close to his small furry body falling asleep rather quickly.

Hearing some noises outside her door around 11 pm. She scrambled out of bed clad in only her tank top and some pink mid-thigh pajama shorts to see a cart full of goodies right outside of her door. Yummy! Whoever left it was getting a suffocating hug when she found him but once she fully poked her head out she heard a familiar deep voice softly call to her.

"I hope I didn't wake you" Kaname called softly

"No you didn't its fine" Ema blushed at his attire

He had shed his prayer robes and was wearing a white tank top that hugged his hidden rather large muscles and 8-pack and some baggy black sweatpants hugging his slim waist.

"Those are gifts from everyone" He informed her as he pushed the cart into her room

With a thank you she bowed and called him by his first name but he smirked and said to call him oni-chan so she did. With a devious grin he softly asked her to call him again by that title, stepping closer to her and with her cheeks on fire she did trying to ignore the hard chest pressing against hers.

"Do you think you can sleep all alone?" He smirked his hands now on either side of her head

"Ah, yes probably" She stuttered nervously

Did he have to smell so good? Why was every male in this house so damned attractive?! His proximity was killing her brain cells and numbing her tongue.

"Do you need oni-chan to sleep with you?" He asked smoothly

"Eh no!" She blushed

"Ah that's too bad" He shook his head in mock disappointment

Placing his hands on either side of her head he had her back against the wall as he stepped flush against her their noses almost touching. Her large brown eyes widening she couldn't help the ball of anticipated excitement that curled in her belly. This was not right but he was undeniably hot and she couldn't tear her eyes away from his confident gaze as he towered over her. That rock hard body pressed flush up against her wasn't helping her brain cells move any more quickly as she desperately tried to think of a way out of this situation while keeping her self respect in tact.

"Well how about a goodnight kiss?" He whispered huskily kissing her cheek

Her cheeks burned as they turned a bright shade of pink at the sudden contact and display of affection.

"Please don't tease me" She whispered softly her hands placing themselves against the hard planes of his chest

"Well, what can I say? I may just be serious" He whispered brushing his lips ever so softly against hers "Well I wouldn't want to make your fever worse so I'll take my leave. But when it's healed I'll give you a better kiss" He winked walking off

After cooling down at her raging hormones so she could think rationally Ema decided that she just needed a bath to cool down, soak and get her thoughts together about just how she was going to deal with such a large group of testosterone and roaring libidos walking around. After digging through her boxes she found her bathing supplies and assured Juli that she would be fine taking a bath now that her health was better. Using the map drawn out for her by Kaname she chuckled as Juli checked around corners like a tiny secret agent as if there was something in the large apartment to sneak out on her. Finally finding the bathing room she slid the door open in relief glad that she didn't get lost as she tended to do quite often.

Once she slid the door open she spotted Subaru drinking water wearing nothing but a towel around his rather slim and toned waist, his abs glistening from his recent bath. A furious blush creeping up onto her face she turned her head away quickly feeling awful at having ruined his private time and seeing him in such a state of undress.

"Oh it's you" He rumbled looking up in surprise

Not understanding why she had suddenly turned so shy at his presence he walked up to her looking down at her slight form in question making her all the more nervous as she fought the urge to reach to and touch his glistening and firm looking abdomen. Why do they have to all look so damned god? It was driving her crazy!

"Are you alright?" He asked concerned

"Hai! Gomen" She stuttered

Seeing her eyes trailing up his toned calves and rest at the hem of his low riding towel he finally realized what had her a blushing stuttering mess and ducked behind the door apologizing loudly at his state of practical nakedness.

"N-no I interrupted your time. I'm sorry" She blushed walking away quickly to duck around the corner and calm her erratically beating heart

These damned men were going to give her a heart attack walking around like this all the time! After the pounding in her ears quieted down she heard soft hushed voices whispering from the living room beneath her.

"There is something that I must tell you" A husky voice whispered

"What's that?" A smooth voice answered

"Haven't we been together for a long time?"

"That's right"

Quietly making her way over to the balcony she looked down to see Tsubaki and Azusa sitting rather closely on the sofa and looking at each other intensely.

"But lately. When I'm with you I feel different"

Oh Kami! Was she witnessing yaoi-twincest! This was so taboo and wrong but these guys were so hot it made it completely perfect she couldn't tear her eyes away. Frankly a small perverted voice in her head whispered that she wouldn't mind getting in the middle of that but she quieted it and pushed it away quickly not daring to allow her mind to stray to such thoughts on only her first night here.

"What's wrong?She heard behind her making her jump in surprise

Shushing Subaru she turned her eyes back to the twins wanting to see where this was going. It was like watching a romantic drama!

"My heart starts racing, and I can't calm down. I also get irritated when you get along with other people" Tsubaki whispered fiercely

"Huh?"

"I'm in love with you. Become mine"

Nosebleed! All she heard in her mind was the constant chanting of 'kiss kiss, kiss'. Azusa's head whipped to Tsubaki's in surprise and they held each others gaze levelly. Ema was in utter shock not knowing how to react to such a private moment between the twins.

"Aren't those two male? And they act this way?" Juli asked in her ear

"They're siblings" She whispered to Juli

"Ah, those two are-" Subaru started to explain

"I'll just go back to my room" Ema rushed out feeling bad for intruding as she attempted to rush away

"Oh...ok" Subaru acquiesced

"What's this? What's wrong?" Tsubaki asked coming up the steps with Azusa in tow

Dammit she was caught and had nothing to respond to that sentence with.

"Are you feeling better?" Azusa asked looking her over in concern

"Your face is so red are you alright?" Tsubaki teased playfully

"I'm fine" she mumbled turning her head away unable to look at them for her complete lack of respect for their privacy

"Do you need something?" Tsubaki asked now genuinely concerned

"N-no"

"I got it you can't sleep alone can you! Than I volunteer to sleep with you" Tsubaki smirked leaning in close to her face

What was up with these men just inviting themselves to sleep in her bed? And wasn't he just declaring his love for his twin a minute ago? That's insensitive to flirt with her in front of him after such a loving confession.

"That's not it either" She shook her head

"Say what's on your mind we're family here aren't we?"

Receiving encouraging words from Juli, Ema nodded her head in resolution.

"I support you fully!" She declared No matter what happens we're family!"

"Ah, no, you..." Subaru started

"I overheard...your conversation"

"Conversation? Ah, that" Azusa answered in understanding

Tsubaki's stance became rigid and his eyes cold as he realized the situation before he smiled softly and closed his eyes.

"That's right, I can't hold it in any longer. I couldn't stop and confessed to Azusa"

"Confess?!" Subaru exclaimed

"Gomen" Ema apologized still feeling like a eavesdropper

"It's completely fine. It's a mutual love. Right Azusa?" Tsubaki smiled kissing Azusa's cheek affectionately

"I wish you happiness!" Ema exclaimed taking off

Suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks as Tsubaki's loud chuckles rang through the alcove. Turning around in confusion Ema held his gaze as he continued to chuckle now she was thoroughly confused.

"That was a great reaction from you and Subaru" He chuckled

"What?" She asked confused

"We were doing a read-over of our script"

"Script?" Now she was thoroughly confused

Looping an arm around her shoulders he lead her over to the balcony so she could see the green script laying flat against the table.

"That's right it was practice for our next job" He assured her holding her gaze

"Practice?" He still wasn't explaining anything to appease her confusion

"They're both voice actors" Subaru explained not looking amused by the performance at all

"Voice actors" Ema repeated her mind now catching up

Now she felt bad for not only interrupting a private moment but interrupting their important work. She was just a big mess of foul ups today! Backing up she bowed her head deeply at the both of them still clutching her bathing utensils to her chest.

"I'm so sorry for interrupting your important work!" She exclaimed seriously

"It's perfectly alright how about next time you be my practice partner? I bet I'll get even more excited" Tsubaki flashed his sexy smirk causing her to blush

"Yes, yes let's leave the jokes there" Azusa chided

"I never said it was a joke" Tsubaki answered seriously before stepping up and patting Ema on top of her head

"Really, I'm so sorry all of us are so strange" Subaru sighed

"No...it's fine it'll just take some getting used to" Ema reassured him "If you'll excuse me"

Without waiting for a response from the trio she took off to the bathing room with her heart still beating erratically as she slid the door shut behind her. Running a hot bath in the large tub fit for at least 3 people she added some bubbles before stripping off her tank top, shorts and underwear. Pulling the scrunchy out of her hair she slowly sank down into the tub letting a moan of content.

"Chi...I'll secure the floors to make sure none of the wolves are prowling around" Juli reassured her before darting out the crack of the door

After thoroughly washing her body she just wanted to relax. Leaning her head against the side of the tub she closed her eyes as all her muscles relaxed from healing beads in the water, the scent of jasmine in the air lulling her. Ema was not sexually active at the ripe age of 18 but she knew that her body had needs as she had explored her body intimately on a few occasions when the needs became unbearable; this would be one of those times. Listening intently to sounds around her and making sure that she was the only one on this floor she concluded that it was safe. So many males, sexy males around her just giving her such attention and suggestive comments and advances was really wearing her down she needed to let off some steam.

Tilting her head back completely to rest on the side of the bath she closed her eyes and trailed her nails up and down the flat expanse of her stomach raising goosebumps of pleasure on her skin as she writhed beneath her own fingers imagining them to bigger, rougher and warm before pressing the pads of her fingers into her skin. Her left hand trailing up beneath the cup of her plump and perky breast, cupping it as her right continued the same lazy patterns on her sensitized skin. Kneading the flesh of the mound she let out a whimper of pleasure as her nipples puckered and hardened to pink pearls begging to be pleased. Arching her back slightly she trailed her fingers smoothly up further pinching the hardened bud with her thumb and forefinger rather roughly, mewls of pleasure pouring out of her plump pink lips at the rough handling of her nipple. More she needed more. Bringing her right hand up she assaulted her untouched right breast with the same treatment as the left pulling and pinching her nipples with such need and desire her legs began to tremble as her first orgasm started to stoke that fire in her belly, building up to her release. An image, a voice she needed something more to bring her to her first peak. Than she remembered Tsubaki...the way he held her gaze, that sexy side smirk of his, those smoldering violet eyes that seemed to constantly undress her and that undeniably deep and sexy voice of his. So close she was so close!

"_Oh...Tsubaki_" She whimpered quietly

"You rang?" His deep voice whispered huskily into her ear

She would have jumped in surprise had his arms not snaked around her from behind, his hands placing themselves atop hers as he took over the kneading of her nipples. She was sure she was alone! How embarrassing was this! She would have pushed him away but her body betrayed her as his large, warm hands handled her nipples with the same fervor with which she did except it was 10 times better and she couldn't deny that even if she wanted to.

"It seems you called for my help so I'm here to assist you" He whispered huskily against the shell of her ear as he nibbled it

A loud moan was the only response he received from her plump pink lips as he expertly played with her puckered pink nipples. Tsubaki was no closet pervert he was always honest about what he wanted from a woman and had no qualms about going out and getting just that but when she had run off in such haste to get away from him and his brothers he was intrigued to what made her so jittery and now he could see why. Their constant advances were getting to her and she needed to relieve herself. He honestly couldn't blame her it was no secret that he and his brothers were hot commodity's in all of Japan and the fact that she was thrust into a house with all of them and she was one of the most beautiful women any of them had ever laid eyes on had them wanting to claim her for their own and he was no acception. The fact that he luckily was getting first dibs was all by chance. He was just hoping to corner her and playfully flirt with her about what had her so jumpy but when he came to the cracked door he could see she was already submerged in the water and rubbing herself intimately. The fact she had called out his name in that sweet wanton voice of hers was more than enough of an invitation for him to join her.

"Oh _please_" She whimpered her head lolling against his chest as her body quivered beneath his fingers

"Say it again" He whispered into the ear he was nibbling

"Tsu..."

His tugging became rougher and he sank his teeth into the smooth column of her ivory skinned neck and she jerked in his hold but he was unrelenting. Just by watching how she touched herself he ascertained that she was submissive and loved the rougher things and he would give her that. She would forever remember her first night in this house as being putty in his hands.

"_**Say it**_" He growled against her throat biting down on her ear

"_Oh_! _Tsubakiiiii" _She whimpered loudly

Her body started to spasm beneath his hands and he turned her head forcefully to his using the teeth still latched onto her ear and slanted his mouth over hers to smother the loud moans leaving her pretty mouth as she came undone beneath him and she seemed to happily oblige him as she twirled her tongue with his. Once her shaking ceased he slowly released her now swollen and reddened nipples still indulging in her now lazy kiss as she was spent from the intensity of her orgasm. She had to be a virgin or just hyper sensitive to come undone at just her nipples being handled, even if it was by a master of a woman's body like himself and that knowledge just made this game all the more interesting and fun for him. She was a slave to her body and her hormones because she didn't know how to control them as of yet and so she would give in if pushed hard enough. Oh this was going to be fun. He slowly released her mouth with a slight smacking sound as she sighed now spent.

Reaching his hand into the water he picked up her loofah and gently washed her back and laid a kiss at the back of her neck beneath the wet hairs curling up at the base. She shyly tilted her head to look at him over her shoulder and he could see that he face was bright red as she bit her swollen bottom lip nervously, her eyes half lidded sleepily and darkened still as the lust slowly receded.

"Ano..." She mumbled

"Relax...you'll be seen no differently. You haven't slept with me and neither of us has touched the most intimate of places. Not yet at least" He whispered against her lips huskily "virgins...are so cute"

Kissing her lips softly reveling in the sweet taste of her he kissed her forehead and stood up making his way to the door.

"This'll stay between us Imouto-chan. You should go to bed soon, sitting in the tub all night will bring your fever back"

"Mm" she nodded still blushing now covering her breasts with her left arm

"Goodnight Imouto-chan" He smirked before stepping out and heading for his own bed

What _the fuck_ just happened? Just as she watched Tsubaki leave the door Ema stood up on shaky legs and pulled on her fluffy blue bathrobe before darting for her room. Flopping down on the bed she buried herself in her pillows and just hoped that she did not just do what she thinks she just did. Why was her body such a traitor?! Tomorrow was Saturday and she had no idea how she'd face Tsubaki or any of her other brothers. Pulling her life sized panda bear under her blankets with her she crushed it to her chest and lulled herself into a deep sleep still fully spent from the intensity of her orgasm. She'd come before but never like that. She'd never had a man touch her before and that was more than she ever imagined. God was she a bad person for having liked what he did?


End file.
